


Frozen Over

by ManiasNotebook



Series: 12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [10]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blackmail, Dark, F/M, Female Reader, Manipulation, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: You’ve never felt so cold.
Relationships: Alan Sylvasta/Reader
Series: 12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202048
Kudos: 2





	Frozen Over

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This post contains abuse of power (Boss/Employee) and manipulation. Please be sure to read at your own risk!

“Mr. Sylvasta! Please, wait!” 

At your call, he turns his head. You wished it hadn’t come to this- to chasing after him as he was seconds away from boarding his private jet to fly off to who knows where. You were hardly in the appropriate attire for the weather, and neither were the flying conditions. Harsh winds bit at your skin through your tights. Your thin silk blouse and modest pencil skirt did nothing to ward off the snow flurries that were fastly accumulating on the launch pad. The low visibility due to the snow and the uncertain winds would usually scare off most people when it came to night time flights. 

Unfortunately for you, Alan Sylvasta has never been _most_ people.

“Ah! My little secretary!” He calls over the noise of a busy launch prep. He’s standing off to the side, hands clasped together as he’s watching one of the Sylvasta family’s private pilots finishing working out the final details of his last-minute flight. He donned nothing but one of his usual suits- a smug grin present on his face that seemed to grow wider as he laid his eyes on you. This was not the look of a man who had just uprooted his busy schedule due to someone else’s misplanning. This was the look of a man who felt like he had all the time in the world. “Just the woman I wanted to see…”

_And that scared you._

“Sir, there’s nothing about travel in your schedule for today…” You began, walking over to where he stood waiting. Your arms were folded over your chest, the only thing providing warmth in these frigid temperatures. You moved swiftly- knowing time was always at the essence and that you were lucky enough to even catch him before he took off in the first place. “I don’t understand… where on earth are you going?”

Your voice is laced with desperation, and he knows it. You’ve always been so carefully on top of these things. In all your time working under him, you’ve never made a mistake. So to find out from someone else that Alan was on the rooftop, about to take off to some unknown destination, you just had to get to the bottom of what was happening. Had you made a mistake in his schedule after all? Why didn’t he say anything to you? Was this the beginning of the end for you? Did he find out your deepest secret?

You’re only a few feet apart when he finally responds to you. But it’s not the pitiless chewing out you’d expected from your superior. It wasn’t a grating tone listing off everything you’ve done wrong. It wasn’t a cruel voice informing you of your incompetence. It was something completely different.

“You can calm down…there’s an emergency in Anima-City that I need to take care of.” He chuckles, eyes slipping at the force of his own laughter. “There’s no need to look so worried…you’re not in any trouble.”

You release a breath that you didn’t even know you were holding, shoulder deflating. It’s as if a weight’s been lifted off your chest at his words. Despite always being informed of last-minute travel plans, you suppose it’s only natural for there to be moments where there isn’t any time to inform you of what’s going on behind the scenes. You’re only a secretary after all. Beyond that, you’re just grateful. You’re more than relieved considering it doesn’t seem like he’s found out that you’re a-

_“Bunny beastmen always work themselves up over the smallest of things, don’t they?”_

It’s an offhanded muse on his part, but to you- the question stops your heart. To anyone else, the comment would have been unexpected and completely random. But you know it’s deliberate. It has to be. There’s no malice in his voice, but you can tell by just looking into his eyes there’s an ulterior motive. 

You just had to find out what it is for your own sake. 

“Sir-” You began hesitantly. But while you’re swallowing down a gulp, trying to find the courage to confront him, he cuts you off completely.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice.” 

_You can’t stop shivering._

It’s not a question he’s asking you this time. It’s a statement. His voice is dripping with firmness and finality that you’re too afraid to say anything. His eyes narrowed into slants as he looked over your pitiful form. You don’t know how to respond to him. You _can’t_ respond to him. Not when his eyes look that dangerous. They’re staring deep into your soul, as if you’re they’re threatening to devour you and swallow you whole. How did he find out? You were sure you did everything right. Every _‘t’_ was crossed and every _‘i’_ was dotted. So how did you end up like this? Feeling terrified beyond belief- more terrified than you could ever know?

The air around him has gotten colder. You wonder if this is the start of your hell.

_You wonder if he’s the reason why your hell has frozen over._

It’s a crisis. You know you can’t but your beastman instincts are telling you to bolt. To transform and _get the hell out_ of that situation because you’re prey and you’re being cornered by something bigger and scarier than you and bunnies _hate_ being cornered by something big and scary. You’re in a world full of humans and you just _can’t_ reveal yourself. But you can’t stay here, either.

Alan immediately picks up on your internal struggle and smiles. It’s a cold, almost ruthless smile, and you’re instantly filled with more dread than you’ve ever known possibly. Because suddenly he’s three steps away. Then two steps. Then one. And now? There’s a hand around your waist, tugging you into a chest. His other hand found its way to the back of your head, cupping it and pushing it into his shoulder. Your palms are flat against his chest as if to push him away, but you know better than to retaliate. Instead, your mind is racing with all the possibility of what would happen if the wrong person would see the intimate position he’s caged you in. What would the tabloids say? What would the other members of the Sylvasta family say? 

But all of those racing thoughts leave your head as he brushes your hair behind your ear, exposing it to his whispers:

“I need you to be a good girl for me… and listen to everything I tell you to do, alright?” He’s breath burns against your freezing cold skin as he gives your side a threatening squeeze. He’s testing you- testing your compliance with him, and you have no choice but to give in. You give a hesitant nod, tears pricking the corner of your eyes. You want so desperately to say the tears aren’t because you’re afraid. You don’t want to admit that he’s the cause. But the tears only grow larger and larger as you feel his smirk against your skin. You’ve lost. 

_You’ve lost, and you both know it._

He pulls away to admire your broken form with a dark look in his eyes. Dazed, confused, lost, scared, and a pinch of anger. Truly like a little bunny. He wants to spend hours and hours drinking in your expressions like there’s no tomorrow. But he knows he’s running short on time. Instead, he does the next best thing he could think of at the moment. He’s sliding his suit jacket off of his arms and throwing it over your shoulders. You’re drowning in a pile of designer fabric while Alan is left in nothing but his dress shirt. He only takes a second to admire you- to burn your image into his brain as he adjusts the jacket to cover as much of your skin as possible. 

He wouldn’t want his new pet to catch a cold so soon, wouldn’t he?

“Security!” He suddenly calls out to some men standing behind you, but you can’t find it in yourself to look away. He’s smirking at you- enjoying your fear and toying with it as he claims your life with the utmost power of your deepest kept secret. “I’m done with her. Take her to my penthouse. See to it that she has everything she needs.”

_…What?_

“Do try to behave, dearest.” He murmurs, bringing a hand up to stroke your cheek once as his attention is turned on to you for one second.

Before you could even blink, however, he’s turned away and is boarding his private jet. You could only stand there and watch as the man with your entire life and safely in his hands walked off as if it were nothing. Just a fading back that grows harder and harder to see has he distances himself from you and approaches his ride.

Before he’s completely gone, he turns to you with a smile. A smile that you would have fallen for if it wasn’t for the fact that he was your boss. That he was a human. That he was your blackmailer. And now… _your captor._

“I’d hate to resort to any…rash measures should I hear of any misbehavior.” He taunts you once more and this time you feel a tear fall. But he doesn’t stay to take in the sight of your crumbling figure in the cold. He just turns on his heel, boards the jet, and soon enough- he’s nothing more than just a dot in the sky that you monitor with silent trepidation.

His jacket over your shoulders should have made you feel warmer by now.

_Instead, you’ve never felt so cold._


End file.
